1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a lens barrel having frame members capable of moving relatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional lens barrel, as a pair of bayonet-connected frame members including a circumferential groove and a protruding portion slidably connected to the circumferential groove, frame members having a rotating frame supported on a fixed frame of the lens barrel and a moving frame have been known. The rotating frame is rotatingly driven by a driving portion of the lens barrel, and also advances and retracts in the lens optical axis direction along with the rotating motion thereof. The moving frame advances and retracts in the lens optical axis direction together with the rotating frame in a state of being fixed to and regulated by the fixed frame because of bayonet-connection thereof to the rotating frame. Also, as another example, frame members that are moved relatively in the lens optical axis direction by a cam groove and a cam follower provided on two frames that move relatively have also been known.